


Lex Luthor, dad & reforming super-villain

by WishMage



Series: Redefining Family Verse [2]
Category: Smallville, Superboy (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe, Asexual Bart Allen, Asexual Character, Clark has dissociative issues, Clark's anxiety got the better of him, Do not post to other sites, Do not repost, Evolving tags and warnings, Found Family, Just became a verse, Kon wants to feel wanted, Lex wants to be a dad, M/M, Polyamory, Slow Burn, Tactile Telekinesis, Took bits from different verses I liked, WIP, dissociative issues, more than he wants to kick Superman's smug ass, no beta cause I just wanted to write and post
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishMage/pseuds/WishMage
Summary: When half the freaking Justice League shows up at YJ headquarters and asks to talk to Kon, he thinks something horrible happened. Unbeknownst to him, his entire life is about to change, but not because of bad news. No, one Lex Luthor is seeking legal custody of him after finding out Kon was biologically his. After Superman had all but turned his back, the appeal of someone actually wanting to call him family is too much to ignore, and Kon takes Luthor up on the offer.Now if only Superman would go back to never being around, Kon's life would be set.
Relationships: Bart Allen & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Bart Allen/Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Kon-El | Conner Kent & Lex Luthor, Lex Luthor/Bruce Wayne (suspected), Mick Rory/Leonard Snart (Mentioned), Tim Drake & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: Redefining Family Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919683
Comments: 49
Kudos: 301





	1. Someone wants me?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit of an amalgamation world. Love both the YJ toons and comics, but the Superboy from the 90s comics will forever hold my heart so this is that Kon-El. Lex and Clark from the Smallville series through at least s3 before it went AU.
> 
> Future pairings may include Tim/Kon and Tim/Kon/Ace Bart. The boys are already pretty much queerplatonic without naming it as such.

“Alright, already, geez!” Kon exploded, and glanced sharply between Superman and Green Arrow over to Batman and Wonder Woman, feeling stressed out and a bit put on the spot by their arguing. Half the damn Justice League had shown up to ‘talk’ to him and had spent most of the time arguing with one another after dropping the news that Kon had been dreading. It wasn’t even _bad_ , really.  
  
He took a deep breath and relaxed when Tim’s hand landed firmly on his left shoulder, squeezing as his friend stepped up to stand beside him, glaring in solidarity. His right hand was grabbed up almost the same moment as Bart appeared on his right. He glanced down at his friend and quirked his lips at the way Bart smiled sunnily at him before turning a hard look on the Justice League.  
  
He glanced over the six members who had shown up, his eyes lingering for a moment on J’onn. He’d always reminded him somehow of Dubbilex, and he’d found more comfort in that than he ever had in Superman, who never seemed to want anything to _do_ with him. Now he was arguing that someone who _did_ want something to do with him shouldn’t get anywhere near him? Kon lifted his chin defiantly.  
  
“When you showed up here... I thought someone had _died_. Why else would _six_ of you show up asking to talk to me?” Wonderwoman and Superman both winced, Green Arrow looked down, Black Canary gave Superman a hard look that he couldn’t see and neither Batman nor J'onn reacted.  
  
“And now you’re trying to decide what I should do _for_ me? Especially you. You don’t want anything to do with me. You don’t get to argue against someone who _does_ .” Kon’s voice had gone hard as he narrowed his eyes at Superman, who looked more like Clark suddenly in his surprise and uncertainty. Not that it mattered. He frowned then.  
  
“Kon, that isn’t true.” Clark, wearing Superman’s stupid costume, said sheepishly.  
  
“Oh yeah?” Kon said, having held onto this one for a while. “Then why do I have a whole _room_ at _his_ house,” He gestured toward Batman with the hand Bart wasn’t holding, “and I only ever see _you_ when we have to work together or Martha has us for to Sunday dinner on the same week?” Clark’s expression went from surprise to shame as the other members of the Justice League turned to look at him and Kon felt vindicated.  
  
“If Luthor actually _wants_ me, then none of you get to say _shit_. None of _you_ tried to get custody of me.” His jaw clenched and he was _not_ hurt. At least Batman was looking at Clark with that terrifying menace Kon had only seen a few times. That made him feel a little better.  
  
“This is _my_ life. Stay out of it.” He said, to Clark alone, glaring. “You’ve been pretty good at that so far.”  
  
“Let’s go.” Batman declared in a tone that gave no room for debate, and Clark gave him this dumb puppy-eyed look for a moment before they turned and used the boom tubes to get back to the Watchtower.  
  
Kon took a deep breath and then deflated a bit. He chuckled into Bart’s hair the next second as Bart wrapped his arms around Kon in an attempt to comfort.  
  
“Thanks, Bart.” He murmured into his hair, then leaned his head back as the speedster looked up at him, golden eyes curious and excited.  
  
“Are you going to go over there now? Do you think he already has a bedroom for you? Are you scared it might be a trap? I wonder if he has video games.” Kon laughed softly and looked over at Tim, who looked a little worried now that the League was gone.  
  
“Oh, not you _too_ .” Kon griped, and Tim held up both hands in surrender, his lips curled slightly upward. He reached up and pulled his mask off to met Kon’s eyes.  
  
“I’m with you, Kon, but it would be stupid _not_ to wonder. I wasn’t expecting Bruce to actually be in support of this. He must know something we don’t.” Tim tapped his lower lip, frowning slightly. Kon rolled his eyes because of _course_ Batman knew something they didn't. Probably all the things. He could probably read minds, no matter _what_ he told everyone about not being a metahuman.  
  
“Do you think he knows I’ve been talking to Luthor, sometimes?” Tim considered for a moment and then said “Probably, but he didn’t hear it from me.”  
  
Kon smiled, having trusted Tim with everything for almost two years now. “I know.” The pleased look that crossed Tim’s face at that simple truth warmed his insides. He glanced down at Bart again and laughed softly when he found Bart looking up at him with his chin on his chest, patiently waiting for his attention. Patience was a feat for the speedster he knew, but one he seemed to have in spades for his teammates when they really needed it.  
  
“He does have video games. He’s kind of a geek, actually.” Kon laughed as Bart looked over at Tim, who rolled his eyes.  
  
“I uh... I think I’m going to go see him.” Kon said, suddenly. “I know the whole legal stuff isn’t final... but I want to talk to him. See if... I don’t know.”  
  
“Do you want company?” Tim asked, looking worried. Kon shook his head, feeling perfectly at ease approaching Luthor by now.  
  
“No, I’ll be fine. He’s never been anything but nice to me before. I don’t think that’s going to suddenly change now. When he’s trying to get legal custody... for... a year.” Kon found it confusing himself, but Lex seemed to _like_ explaining things.  
  
“I’ll see you guys later.” Kon gave Bart a quick squeeze, lifting him to hear him laugh, gave Tim a grateful look, and then took off toward Metropolis.


	2. Figuring shit out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kon goes to talk to Lex, and discovers a new thing his TTK can do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, unbeta'd.
> 
> Edit: Updated with a tiny bit of Bart for continuity's sake on Oct 9th 2020.

The flight over gave Kon time to calm down after the Justice League had scared him half to death and then argued about his future like he hadn’t even been there. At least Batman hadn’t completely ignored him throughout like Superman had. Once Green Lantern had made a remark about Luthor it had all been downhill from there. Kon thought back to a conversation he’d had with Lex a month ago, it hadn’t even been the most recent one, but he guessed Lex remembered.  
  
“ _It would be weird... if I called you Dad, wouldn’t it?_ ” Kon had asked, and then before Lex could answer, he’d shoved the sandwich the billionaire had just set in front of him in his mouth, muttered around it about hearing an emergency and fled with as much speed as he could muster. Fuck, that had been embarrassing. It seemed like maybe Lex had taken him seriously though. He wasn’t really sure how he felt about that. Nervous, and a little excited.  
  
He trusted Lex, to an extent. He knew the man had been a pretty good president, he knew when shit went down that was really bad the League could turn to him. He knew that Lex never, ever, went after any of the ‘junior heroes’ or any kids. Like, ever. He knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that Lex wouldn’t hurt _him_.  
  
It was tricky, though, because Lex wasn’t exactly a good guy either. He had ties to criminal groups, super-villain groups even. He seemed to be working against the heroes as often as he worked with them, and Kon _knew_ that he _would_ hurt Superman. Being around Lex had blurred all the lines though, and maybe that’s what Superman was so against.  
  
Lex worked with the good guys and the bad guys, and since hanging out with him more often, Kon had started to notice he wasn’t the only one. He wasn’t sure how he hadn’t noticed before, but there was a lot more crossover than he’d ever really noticed. When he’d told Tim what he’d noticed, Tim had looked at him for a long moment with that weird blank expression and then just nodded. Then he’d given Kon a shortlist of ‘villains’ he could probably count on if shit hit the fan, further blowing Kon’s mind.  
  
It had made it less weird last week, though, when Bart got in trouble and he and Tim had arrived to find Heatwave facing off against Scarecrow while Captain Cold set Bart’s leg before it healed wrong and then held him protectively close when he cried as it knitted back together. 

Now Bart was staying with them instead of splitting his time between headquarters, the Kent Farm, Wayne Manor, and Wally’s place, and Kon didn’t see any of the League bitching about _that_. There was no way at least Batman didn’t know. 

Kon huffed out a breath as he landed on Lex’s rooftop balcony between the pool and the garden. He glanced up at the bit of the penthouse that rose above them and then went and pushed open one of the leaded glass doors, sure of his welcome.  
  
“Uh, Lex?” Kon called as he toed off his shoes and then moved further into the penthouse. When he picked up Lex’s heartbeat and soft footsteps and smiled, then headed over to the kitchen and opened the fridge to look over the selection. He listened to Lex pad into the kitchen just as he stood and closed the door with his hip, arms full until he set the assortment of things he’d grabbed on the counter.  
  
“Expecting company?” The smooth voice asked, a hint of amusement in his tone.  
  
Kon looked up with a grin that widened at Lex’s arched eyebrow.  
  
“Not really, but knowing them, they might show up at some point. You’ve got the whole League freaking out on one another.” He popped a salmon pinwheel in his mouth and leaned against the counter, facing Lex, who stood on the other side of the island.  
  
“Oh?” Lex asked, and Kon noted that he looked a bit pleased with himself. “What is it this week?”  
  
“Trying to adopt me.” Kon popped another salmon pinwheel in his mouth. Lex looking surprised wasn’t what he expected though, the guy never seemed surprised about anything.  
  
“I started the filing process _ninety_ minutes ago.” Lex said with a scowl, pulling out his weird, see-through, holographic interface phone that looked more like something the Bat-family used than something a businessman would have, but Lex Luthor was no normal businessman.  
  
“Well,” Kon shrugged, as he picked up a tin of caviar and pried it open. “Batman.”  
  
Lex huffed and looked up at Kon, then glanced at his hands and aborted in amusement before setting the phone down. “You don’t seem upset.” Lex said in a way that Kon had come to understand was as close to a question as he got without being direct.  
  
Kon shrugged. “I mean.. Why would I be? Someone besides the Kents actually wants me around. Batman doesn’t really seem to mind, but that’s different.” Lex was just staring at him, and Kon felt nervous and turned his full attention back toward the food he’d spread out on the counter. Grabbing another salmon pinwheel, he dipped it in the caviar and used it a bit like a scoop, before shoving the entire thing in his mouth.  
  
“You uh- _do_ , want me, right?” He asked around his mouthful, unable to look at Lex as he did.  
  
“I do.” The simple answer, combined with how quickly it came, made Kon look up in surprise. Lex was just looking at him, levelly, and standing against the other side of the island now with his fingertips resting on the counter. Kon glanced down at his hands, noting he wasn’t wearing the glove over the cybernetic hand, and then back up at eyes that matched his own.  
  
“Why?” It slipped out of Kon before he realized, and he wanted to take it back immediately, feeling a bit ungrateful and most of all not wanting to hear a reason that might hurt. He tried not to show that he cared though, and reached for the jar of dilly beans. He’d brought some from the farm because Lex liked them as much as he did. Clark hated them, and Kon took a weird sort of pleasure in that.  
  
“You’re my son. I want the best for you.” Was Lex’s answer, Kon looked up at him, and Lex continued. “Of course, I’m filing for custody of Kon-El, not Conner Kent. As it’s become a matter of public record that Superboy is a combination of my genetics and Superman’s, my lawyers assure me it should be fairly easy. I’ve already arranged for real citizenship status for Kon-El on the basis that you’re half-human and American-born. I’ve also spent the last several weeks making sure that nothing I’ve done will affect you, once we go public. If that is what you want. You don’t have to decide now. You should probably talk things over with the Kents. It won’t affect anything about Conner Kent... meaning you’ll have to maintain your classwork.”  
  
Kon felt a little overwhelmed after all that information, and more than anything he wanted to talk it over with _Tim_ , but he knew one thing.  
  
“It is.” He said quickly, catching Lex’s eyes. His Dad’s eyes. “It is what I want.” After a moment, as they often did, they both grinned at one another.  
  
-+-

As usually happened when he hung out with Lex, they spend most of their time just talking or playing video games. Kon had a few more questions about Lex wanting to adopt him, and had gotten copies of everything for Tim to look at later, but they hadn’t spent much time on it after. They’d ended up talking about all sorts of things as they together devoured what Kon had raided from the fridge (mostly Kon). Then Lex had ordered from one of Kon’s rotating favorite places and they’d spent the rest of the night playing video games.  
  
Kon had sent Martha a text saying he was staying with a friend that night before he’d crashed in the room Lex had given him for when he wanted to ‘lay low’, months ago. So far as Kon knew, only Tim and Bart even knew to look for him here. Probably Batman too, Kon thought with an outward sigh. Bart had shown up on the balcony a moment in the next instance, making Kon check to make sure he'd sent the text to Martha and not Bart before he opened the sliding glass door.  
  
The speedster had been concerned and curious in equal measure and come to check Kon wasn't trapped, then stayed long enough to see Kon's room, have an off an on conversation with Lex, who looked amused the entire time, and eat a few plates of food before he gave both of them a hug and vanished. At Lex's bemused look, Kon had shrugged, "You'll get used to it."  
  
Lex had been gone by the time he got up the next morning but had left a note in his neat scrawl indicating breakfast in the oven. Lex had written ‘Have a good day, son.’ at the bottom of it and Kon had felt strangely fragile and elated on reading the words. Inside the oven, he’d found enough food he _and_ Bart could have eaten their fill. Now, he was flying toward Gotham with the note in his pocket and digital copies of all the paperwork for Tim to look over.  
  
He took a long way around so he wasn’t spotted from the city, and went in one of the cliff entrances a few miles from the manor. He was glad the place was well lit the entire way, because unlike anyone else who’d been cleared for entry, the Bat-caves creeped Kon the fuck out. There was just something weird about them that wasn’t the same at YJ headquarters, which was largely cave.  
  
When he got to the main caves, he quickly spotted Tim and smiled, moving quickly toward him. He nearly had a heart attack when he was within a few feet Batman moved beside Tim and stopped a few feet in the air, eyes wide. How the fuck hadn’t he _noticed_ him?  
  
Batman pushed back his cowl, and that sense of disease faded as he met Bruce’s kind eyes. It wasn’t that he didn’t feel safe around Batman, he really did. Probably more than anyone other than Tim or Bart, really. There was just something about him when he had the full Bat-thing going that felt different some of the time. Not even all the time. He figured it was just a superhero thing, since Clark did it too, but more often.  
  
“Everything alright?” Bruce asked, and Kon gave him a quick grin and cocked his head confidently, feeling weirdly giddy despite knowing Batman _knew_ he’d scared him.  
  
“Everything’s good.” Kon affirmed, and was surprised at the warmth of Bruice’s smile then “I’ll leave you two to talk. Make sure this one eats.” He put a hand on Tim’s shoulder and Kon watched in fascination as Tim blushed and looked away, but leaned into the touch. He was pretty sure he could remember a dozen times he and Lex had similar interactions and it made him grin even brighter.  
  
Bruce was gone a minute later and Tim reached up to grab his hand to pull him downward. Kon set his feet on the ground and grinned as Tim looked him over. He pulled the sim card out of his pocket and quietly handed it over. Tim glanced at it, and then looked up at Kon and smiled.  
  
“Come on,” Tim said, and handed him back the sim card to pocket once more, “I’m going to get out of this and you can tell me what happened while I shower.” Kon nodded and lifted slightly off the floor to trail behind Tim as the other stripped out of his costume, putting each piece in a place where Kon knew he, Bruce, or Alfred would be checking it over and cleaning it up later that day. By the time they got to the shower room, Tim was in boxers.  
  
Despite his feelings for Tim, Kon’s eyes didn’t linger on him, both of them used to the familiarity from years working together and being friends. Kon had never developed the weird taboo or strange fascination with nudity most of the world seemed to share. He shared bits of the conversation with Lex, what he remembered about Lex saying he was adopting Kon-El but not Conner Kent, that he’d mentioned some citizenship thing-  
  
“What citizenship thing?” Tim interrupted him. Kon glanced down at him from where he was floating horizontally in the air with his hands behind his head as the steam-powered jets pounded the aches out of Tim’s muscles.  
  
“Damn, Tim, that’s going to be a nasty bruise... are you alright, man?” Kon floated downward, looking over Tim’s back in concern. There was darkening red mottling that spread across his back from his right shoulder blade, over his spine and down across his back to his left hip. It was wider than Kon’s hand, and he could feel the ache coming off it in his aura. Tim hadn’t been moving like he was hurting.  
  
“It looks like you got hit by a truck.” He said worriedly.  
  
“Thrown into one.” Tim said absently. “The suit saved me. I”m pretty sure it cracked the plating.”  
  
The giddy feeling vanished at Tim’s words and he lightly touched the top of the forming bruise. “Does Bruce know?” He asked quietly, not sure what to do about the squeezing sensation in his chest. ‘ _The suit saved me_ ’ echoed through his mind and he wondered how often that was true, that Tim said it so casually, and could move with such a bruise as though nothing was hurting him  
  
“He will,” Tim said, having gone still under the spray when Kon touched him “He’ll ground Robin for a few nights of recoup, so I’ll be free if you want to hang out.”  
  
Kon frowned and hovered slightly closer, his TTK spreading over Tim’s back so he could _feel_ the injury. The ache it caused. How it wrapped around Tim’s ribs and made it hard to draw air. He could feel how tense it made Tim, how sore with all the muscles clenched and blood pooling where it shouldn’t from the blunt force of it. He could feel the way his back ached, and his head, another bruise hidden by his hair. He could feel all the injured areas, and suddenly he could sense _how_ it was wrong, and how he could ease it. His energies shifted slightly, spreading as his focus was entirely taken with the sensations he was experiencing.  
  
It was Tim moaning that had Kon becoming aware that he was- doing- _something_. He wasn’t sure exactly _what_ he was doing, but it felt natural, instinctual. His aura was wrapped around Tim entirely and he could just- _feel_ every part of him. Uncertainty at exactly what he was doing gave him pause though, and Tim inhaled deeply.  
  
“Kon?” Tim asked then, not sounding alarmed, but sounding like he was soothing someone. Somehow that was worse. “What, uh- what are you doing?”  
  
Kon licked his lips and set his feet on the wet cave floor behind Tim, even though his jeans and sneakers were getting wet, now.  
  
“I uh, I’m not really sure but uh, I know it’s helping?” He watched the back of Tim’s head, looked down at his neck, then followed the line of his shoulder to where his fingers were still on his back. His TTK aura still surrounded Tim, and he could see the forming bruise seemed to have started to fade. He hadn’t exactly _meant_ to do anything, and hey, consent.  
  
“Sorry,” Kon was quick to say. “I don’t really know what happened, I just... I could feel your pain and then... my TTK kinda... did... this? It’s looking better. Is it okay? It doesn’t hurt, right?” His eyes flicked back up, and Tim had turned his head to meet his eyes.  
  
“It didn’t hurt. It felt like a massage. I just wasn’t expecting it. If you don’t mind, I’m curious.” Tim said, and Kon found himself nodding before he realized he was agreeing to anything.  
  
“Your clothes are getting wet.” Tim pointed out, and Kon grinned and shrugged. He had more in his room here. Bruce had made sure of it when he and Bart had first been given their own rooms near Tim’s.  
  
With Tim’s permission now, he let his TTK do it’s thing, curious despite himself. Tim didn’t moan again (Kon wouldn’t have minded) but to their mutual astonishment, the forming bruise vanished after several minutes, and Tim’s stance changed nearly imperceptibly. After, though, Kon could see the slight difference in his relaxed state.  
  
Tim turned toward him when Kon was finished, and he found himself staring into his friend’s azure eyes, feeling transfixed. He wanted to move closer, wanted to kiss Tim, as he often wanted to, both on the job and off.  
  
“What citizenship thing?” Tim repeated, and Kon blinked for a moment before he remembered what he’d been talking about before.  
  
“Oh. He gave me copies of everything he was talking about. That, the whole adoption thing. I figure he knew I’d come here with them. He’s cool with some of us hanging out there sometimes. Bart showed up last night for like fifteen minutes before he got bored and dipped.” The smirk that got out of Tim made Kon smile.  
  
“I know.” Tim said, and of _course_ he did. He was practically mini-Batman, sometimes.  
  
They looked at each other for another long moment, and then Tim was turning back toward the shower spray. “If you want to go change,” He said as he began washing his hair, “I’ll meet you in the kitchen so we can eat and look over what he gave you.”  
  
Kon licked his lips and nodded and stepped back out of the spray. He stripped out of his soaked shirt and jeans and tossed them into the same hamper Tim had used. Then, given that he was all but naked anyway, he hummed to himself and decided to take a _very_ quick shower. Afterward, he sped upstairs to spare poor Alfred and his boomer sensibilities and shut the door to his room at Wayne manor behind him.  
  
Bruce had set aside rooms for both he and Bart after Tim had shared his identity and they’d started hanging out regularly. Batman had a rule, he’d been warned, about other heroes in his city. That rule wasn’t one he’d ever had repeated to him by Bruce, and Kon suspected that had a lot to do with him being friends with Tim. Also, Bruce was nice, he thought as he met his own eyes in the mirror, toweling off his hair. Even as Batman, though, he was more distant.  
  
Somehow, Kon reflected, it wasn’t the same with Clark and Superman. Clark could be nice but Superman seemed... Different in some way Kon couldn’t quite pinpoint most of the time. He felt more comfortable around him when he wasn’t in the suit though, that was for sure. On the farm, Clark never made him feel small the way Superman had.  
  
Dressed in the comfortable clothes that had appeared in the room shortly after Bruce gave it to him, Kon made his way downstairs and grinned at Tim when he saw the coffee table in the media room was burdened with food.  
  
“Between the Kent’s, Lex, and here, I feel like I’m testing the limits of Kryptonian metabolism.” He joked as he grabbed a croissant. Tim snorted softly in amusement, making Kon grin as he threw himself down on the couch next to his friend.  
  
“Oh shit, I left the sim card in my pants in the cave.” He realized after a moment, but Tim smirked and produced it between two fingers.  
  
“Got it.” Tim said, before plugging it into the laptop on the couch beside him, opposite Kon.  
  
They talked quietly while half-watching an episode of Nailed It, as Tim looked over the information Lex had provided. Kon occasionally glanced over when Tim went quiet too long to find him reading over the information with a look that was both relaxed and focused.  
  
“You look like a lawyer.” He commented, and Tim looked up at him and smiled a bit. “Well, unfortunately, I’m not one. I get most of this, but I kind of want Bruce to look it over. I mean... supposing he hasn’t already seen all this.”  
  
Kon nodded, and glanced at the television before returning his focus to Tim. “So uh, I was kind of surprised he stood up for Lex adopting me?” It was sort of a question, though even Kon wasn’t entirely sure what he was asking.  
  
Tim rolled his eyes and shrugged. “Honestly, me too. I know they’re sort of friends? But like... in a business way. I thought. Luthor’s not one of the people he warned me away from, and he’d done that with some people it _seems_ like he’s friends with, so your guess is as good as mine right now.”  
  
Kon nodded slowly, mostly to himself, and turned his gaze back to the TV as he thought things over. Tim continued to scroll through the contents for a while, then closed the laptop with a quiet click and looked over at him.  
  
“Seems to be pretty solid, nothing weird that I could see. Is this what you want?”  
  
Kon was nodding before he even thought about it, and found himself surprised at how _much_ he wanted to belong to someone, really and officially. How much he wanted Lex to be ‘dad’. “I really do.” He said, sounding a bit surprised even to himself.  
  
Tim smiled warmly at him and nodded, as though that were all that was important. Kon felt his heart flutter a bit when he realized to Tim, that _was_ all that mattered.  
  
“Thanks, man.” Kon reached over and cuffed him on the shoulder and Tim laughed. They spent the rest of the morning playing games, and when Tim started to yawn, exhausted after patrolling all night, Kon shooed him up to bed and headed back to Smallville to see if he could help with some of the farm work that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have memory issues for various reasons, and comments reminded me this fic existed so I got excited and went to work on more. Please keep the reminders coming? <3
> 
> Also it really just helps my days when I see I get them, even if I feel unable to respond that day.

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a fly by the seat of my pants fic, and the first one I'm attempting to post as a WIP that I'm writing myself.
> 
> Comments help a lot.


End file.
